Guardians of the Cosmos
by Lady Rei-chan
Summary: Chaos was sealed away but it would one day return. The ancient warriors took measures to insure it would not return. Now said 'measures' are grown up and hailed as heroes but how are they supossed to work together without killing each other first?


Author's note: sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes as I'm a bit tired but I wanted to submit this before I went to sleep, also as a warning this is my first story so the updates may be few and far in between due to writer's block

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any of the characters etc. in this story, they are only barrowed but the plot is of this fanfic is mine

The gates of Time had existed since the dawn of time. Eternally weathering the changes of the numerous people and cultures they had witnessed the birth and fall of countless civilizations and would continue to do so for all eternity. Also watching these events was the keeper of time, intervening only in times of great destruction. Standing and watching through so many events had hardened the keeper somewhat and given her endless patience but today she could not help but feel anxious. It wasn't really the anxiety that bothered het but rather the fact that she could not, for all her trying, determine why she was feeling this way. '_It is almost like some great event is set to occur tonight but how is it that even I do not know what is happening?'_

* * *

Five cloaked figures stood in the middle of a street in what appeared to be a regular suburban neighborhood. All of the houses looked similar with perfectly mowed lawns and well trimmed hedges. The entire neighborhood was the definition of normal but the five figures however seemed to be the complete opposite of their surroundings. One was practically a miniature giant, another one, this time elderly, was wearing a tall blue hat with a matching pair of robes completed by twinkling stars. Another had pitch black robes of high quality and was fairly young, no older than twenty-five. The last two were the only female members and both sported emerald but the elder one had a much darker shade of emerald.

"You can't give the twins to her! She'll probably try to starve them to death!"Shouted the witch in bright emerald robes in an extremely strained voice.

"I know this upsets you greatly but we do not have a choice in the matter. Cosmos decreed that when twin boys are born into the Potter bloodline they most be given to the blood relative of their mother. I am afraid that her word is law, even I know better then to try to ignore her word." Calmly stated the man in blue robes trying in vain to pacify the distressed witch who looked like she was right about to go into hysterics.

"What if she doesn't take care of them properly?" Questioned the man in the black robes.

"Mrs. Figg has agreed to live nearby to watch over them and keep us updated on their well being. Not only that but I have a feeling that the fear of angering us will prevent her from injuring them too badly." Answered the man in blue robes again.

"What if she lets her husband near th-them an-and-"The woman in bright emerald robes sobbed now going into full blown hysterics as the wizard in black robes attempted to comfort her.

The wizard in blue was meanwhile going through his pockets, and after pulling out an assortment of muggle candy, a few notes and letters found the item he was scrounging for and pulled out a watch.

"It's time for us to leave." He stated before turning to the gigantic man wearing a large fur coat to his left .

"I trust you have the two of them?"

"Jus' one momen' sir."The giant responded and produced two bundles whose occupants were sound asleep .The blue robed man carefully took them and walked up to the door of the house that they stood in front of and laid the two bundles on the door step.

"Goodbye for now young ones. I expect we will meet again someday in the future."He murmured as he placed a thick yellow envelope on the ground between the two bundles. Without further adue all five figures suddenly vanished leaving no trace of their presence except for the two slumbering bundles and the envelope entitled:

_To:_

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_

_Number Four _

_Privet Drive _


End file.
